the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Daikon
Daikon is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. The final commander of the Red Faction. Synopsis History Daikon's father brought him up to hate Harley's Poo Yeah, a song about a king from long ago. This hatred was the driving force of the Red Faction, an army based in Vtoroy that was at constant odds with the Yellow Faction who adored the song. Later in life, Daikon fought alongside his father in battles against the Yellow Faction, but on one fateful day, his father was killed before his very eyes by a vampire. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions Once again Daikon and his men were on the battlefield against the Yellow Faction, until the Adron Knights arrived. Daikon and his men were surprised, not having anticipated that they had backup, so their numbers were quickly eliminated, until Daikon, fearing for the lives of his men, commanded that everyone retreat, while he tried to prevent them from pressing any further. Borrorish came up to Daikon and cast sleep on him. When Daikon awoke in a nearby forest, the party interrogated him and asked why he was fighting the Yellow Faction to begin with. Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, so he retold the story of how his father died to them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire. Speedy Dragon took pity on the commander and they sung Harley's Poo Yeah to him, causing Daikon to realised that the song was alright actually, but then Juniper arrived onto and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon. Juniper proceeded to stab Daikon with her sword then return to her camp to retrieve a reward for the the army. Half dead, Daikon was recruited by the Adron Knights and healed in secret away from Juniper Berry. Two of Daikon's most trusted men, Gourd and Ullucus, offered to join him in supporting the Adron Knights in their quest. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Azazel proceeded to go to the church and pray, only to tell everyone that his vampiric abilities had been cured away, so after consulting with the other "vampires" they asked if he wanted to be one again, which he answered with yes, so they sent Forsyth over to bite, who was then awarded the title of the new alpha vampire, since Stewart stepped down. After perusing the town Speedy Dragon led an advance to a nearby castle, hoping for a rave, but JaCrispy told everyone it was a fancy dress party, so Daikon went as Frankenstein's Monster. At the party, a tumultuous series of events caused zombies to fill the castle, so Daikon with the rest of the Adron Knights attacked them. Relationships Allies * [[Red Faction|'Red Faction']] Daikon grew up to eventually become the commander of the Red Faction, after his father. Daikon cares deeply for his men and would put his own life before their, evident from him forcing his men to retreat, while he stayed on the battlefield so that they wouldn't get slaughtered by the Yellow Faction. ** [[Gourd|'Gourd']] Daikon was impressed by Gourd's fighting prowess and promoted him to a general. ** [[Ullucus|'Ullucus']] As his superior, Daikon trusted Ullucus, because of his incredible fighting prowess. ** Endive '''Daikon promoted Endive to be his primary fortress knight powerhouse, capable of commanding his own much smaller team. *** '''Asparagus *** Okra ** Pok Choi Daikon admired Choi's incredible fighting prowess and made him a knight of the Red Faction. ** Archers of the Red Faction *** Rhubarb *** Melone *** Beet Root *** Rocket *** Olive ** Soldiers of the Red Faction *** Yam *** Spinach *** Kale * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']] Daikon was defeated by the Adron Knights, but they were able to recover his body and convince him that Harley's Poo Yeah wasn't that bad a song, something that no member of the Red Faction had ever been convinced of before. Daikon later joined the Adron Knights. **[[Stewart Azazel|'Stewart Azazel']] Azazel convinced Daikon that he was a vampire. **[[Speedy Dragon|'Speedy Dragon']] He respects Speedy for being a large reason why he doesn't mind Harley's Poo Yeah anymore. Trivia * Daikon's view of the Yellow Faction has changed due to Speedy Dragon singing Harley's Poo Yeah to them. ** It's currently unknown how Daikon feels about Juniper Berry, after she stabbed him. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters